pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Ōkami Spirit~
Como ésta wiki está bastante inactiva, y mis signos de vida son escasos (aunque aún veo la wiki, no la he abandonado), mi FB está allí arriba. El momento que ésta wiki se convierta en un miserable cadáver y no vuelva a tocar mi cuenta de Wikia, mándame un mensaje en FB para comprobar si estoy viva/quieres volver a hablar conmigo. Mew, Ruler of the Wonderland Aviso no muy importante Hay que tener claro que edito una mierda. Incluso, se podría decir que no muestro muchos signos de vida por ahora. La verdad, es que tengo "faltas de inspiración" (la verdad, es pereza) para seguir novelas, no comento por que no suelo tener muchas cosas importantes que decir y también está el hecho de que ahora casi nadie hace audiciones y no me inscribo en concursos. La mayoría de la gente de aquí es española, y tenemos 5 putas horas de diferencia (aquí es más temprano), así que tengo algunos problemas para conversar en el chat. Si algún día me voy de verdad, lo avisaré. Ahora, sé feliz sabiendo que no estoy muerta. Bienvenido a mi usuario. Tome asiento. Seguramente ya lo sabrás, pero vayamos al grano. Soy Mew, usuario veterano, ya no admin de la wiki. ¿Ves ésa cosita que dice "burócrata" allí arriba? ¿Sí? El sistema de Wikia dice que soy burócrata pero no me dejarán hacer nada de burócrata así que ignora éso. De todas formas, he estado aquí desde hace tiempo, así que si tienes dudas, dímelas en mi muro para ver si puedo ayudarte. Soy introvertida en la vida real, tranquila pero con una imaginación que da miedo. También algo torpe y me trato de hacer la graciosa aunque SÉ que no funciona. Mi vida es bastante normal exceptuando que mi status social en la escuela es una mierda pero soy bastante feliz. En internet, mi mente llena de ideas y mierda encuentra una forma de salir a la luz. Digo cosas sin sentido y comparto mis planes para dominar el mundo y asesinar a . Mi imaginación es bastante grande, razón por la que tengo muchas ideas para historias y estupideces. Ésa es la razón por la que hago tantas novelas, pero la motivación para seguirlas es contrarrestada por mi flojera. Lo máximo que verás de mí son dos capítulos para una novela. Mi vida no sería la misma sin computadora. Es mi razón para vivir. Mis intereses mientras estoy frente a la pantalla y dentro de éste mundo irreal llamado "internet" son ver estupideces como vídeos y blogs, explorar los sitios más oscuros e inhabitados del interné, y jugar videojuegos. Mis intereses en la vida real son usar la computadora y respirar. Tengo millones de juegos cuya obsesión se apaga después de unos pocos días. Mis juegos favoritos diría que son Skyrim, Terraria, y Rain World. Siento que casi nadie conoce Rain World y éso es triste. Otros videojuegos que me han gustado son Pokémon, Undertale, The World Ends With You, The Binding of Isaac, Don't Starve, Ace Attorney, The End is Nigh, y una lista larga. No me meto demasiado en sus fandoms, excepto una vez en el de Undertale. Algunas veces lloro porque en vez de una PC de verdad uso una laptop. Es muy poco potente comparado con las computadoras de los otros y algunos dicen que usar un mouse en vez del touchpad es el paraíso. Mi vida es triste. ¿Has leído toda mi descripción? Felicitaciones. Has perdido un valioso minuto de tu vida. Subpáginas /Firma/ Bizarre Orchestra Productions Cosos extra sobre mí *Mi nombre real es Marina *Nunca dicen mi nombre bien a la primera (MARTINA MARIANA MARÍA) *No tengo ni idea de mi sexualidad. Nunca en la vida me ha interesado románticamente alguien, o al menos éso creo. *Solía tener una gata llamada Bastet, pero lamentablemente murió por envenenamiento de causa desconocida a finales de 2016. Después mi madre adoptó una gata calicó llamada Melina pero creo que me odia. En febrero de 2017, adoptamos una cachorra de gata abandonada que literalmente no tiene nombre pero la amamos, y es la sucesora de Bastet. *Le tengo fobia a las abejas, avispas, y bichos voladores que zumban en general. *Tengo miles de animales favoritos. Lobos. Osos. Tejones. Ratas. Cuervos. Felinos en general. Serpientes. *Me gustaría tener una mascota serpiente algún día pero pintan ser muy difíciles de cuidar. *Mi pokémon favorito sería Houndoom ahora mismo, pero siempre voy cambiando. Mis pokémon favoritos suelen ser tipo siniestro porque son cool *Odio a los que andan con que la vida es una mierda y que son gente sádica. Hablo a los que se la pasan escribiendo poemas y frases sobre dolor y traición y diciendo "Soy un psicópata" *Lo peor de todo es que me hacía un poco la sádica cuendo era una n00b de mierda. No lo hacía completamente en serio y tampoco me lo tomaba muy a pecho, pero aún me dan ganas de abofetear a mi pasada yo. *No dibujo demasiado horrible pero mis habilidades son limitadas, ya que la cantidad de cosas que sí puedo dibujar es muy poca. ¿Ves el dibujo con los ciervos ahí arriba? Lo hice yo. *Me gusta leer webcomics, pero pocos me enganchan, y después me pongo triste porque webcomics que han durado como 10 años me los leo en dos horas, y cuando me pongo al día con ellos tengo que aguantarme una mísera página por semana. *Mis webcomics favoritos son Gloomverse, Broodhollow, y Lackadaisy. *Sans es el personaje más sobrevalorado que he visto en mi vida. *No estoy demasiado interesada en anime y no leo mangas. Mi nombre de usuario tiene "lobo" en japonés porque me lo puse cuando me creía otaku. Aún así, me he visto algunos animes y me han gustado unos cuantos, como Ao no Exorcist y Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. También adoro el manga de Bungou Stray Dogs, y no estoy interesada en verme el anime. *Hablando de mi nombre de usuario, planeo cambiármelo algún día, pero no sé en qué. En varias de mis cuentas más recientes en otros sitios me he puesto un nuevo nombre de usuario, pero todavía no me convence. *Mi avatar es Ash de The End is Nigh. Por si acaso. *Pronto agregaré más mierda a ésta sección.